1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A large number of software obfuscation technologies are proposed to protect a program from unauthorized reverse engineering. The obfuscation is a technology of converting a program into a complicated form for increasing the analysis cost of the program.